


Mating Season

by orphan_account



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Bunny!Gil, Confused/Embarrassed Ludwig, Feels, Fluff, M/M, Mating Season, Porn With Plot, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-03
Updated: 2013-02-03
Packaged: 2017-11-28 03:26:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/669742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Looking in the mirror he almost screamed, there on top of his head was a pair of long fluffy white rabbit ears. Slowly turning he cautiously lifted up the back of the black tank top he was wearing and right above his Prussian flag boxers was a small fluffy tail to match his new ears. He wiggled it once experimentally before running a hand over the new additions to his head.</p><p>"West is going to be so pissed at me for waking him up." He mumbled under his breath as he headed up the basement stairs to wake his brother.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mating Season

**Author's Note:**

> Here is a nice fluffy GerPru… with Uke!Bunny!Prussia (at some point I'll write one with a Uke!Germany… maybe… I make no promises… I really like uke Gil though… I'll figure it out… maybe if enough people want uke Lud… then maybe…I still make no promises…)
> 
> Warnings: Some creepy guy at a bar (because for some reason I like to write Prussia crying) and (likely fail)smexy times… that is all.

The sound of buzzing roused Prussia from his sleep. Growling he reached out for the offending sound, grabbing his [phone](http://www.fanfiction.net/s/8536813/5/Jumbled-Mess) he answered with a growl.

"What the fuck do you want?"

"Gilbert mon ami that is no way to [answer](http://www.fanfiction.net/s/8536813/5/Jumbled-Mess) the phone~"

"What do you want France, I have a headache the size of Russia and I'm not in the mood for this."

"Get up and get dressed Gilly a new club just opened in town and I want to go check it out."

"So take Spain~" He whined childishly.

"I am but we want you to come with us~" France whined back.

"Nein, it's too early to go drinking." ( **. did I just write that?** )

"You're German it's never too early to drink now get up we'll be there in an hour."

"I'm Prussian." He grumbled before France hung up.

Grumbling more he slowly got up from his bed and made his way over to the closet.

"Where are they?" Prussia asked himself digging through his closet for his pair tight black skinnys, he only had half an hour before he had to deal with France and Spain busting down his front door.

Frustrated Prussia ran his hand through his hair and paused… something didn't feel right. He ran his hand over his hair again before running for the bathroom.

Looking in the mirror he almost screamed, there on top of his head was a pair of long fluffy white rabbit ears. Slowly turning he cautiously lifted up the back of the black tank top he was wearing and right above his Prussian flag boxers was a small fluffy tail to match his new ears. He wiggled it once experimentally before running a hand over the new additions to his head.

"West is going to be so pissed at me for waking him up." He mumbled under his breath as he headed up the basement stairs to wake his brother up.

**XxXBunnys Everywhere~XxX**

"West~"

"…"

"West~"

Germany groaned rolling over on to his back. It was too early to deal with his brother on his day off. Prussia frowned but continued to poke Ludwig in the side.

"Luddy~"

"Go away east, it's my day off and I would like to be left alone." He growled.

"I know and I didn't want to bug you, but Luddy-"

"Nein, no but's, unless there is an emergency I don't want to be bothered."

"But this is an emergency!" He cried climbing on top of him to sit on his chest. Ludwig's eyes snapped open.

"What could possibly be so important that you-… are those rabbit ears?" He asked slowly in disbelief.

"I told you it was an emergency~" the albino whined.

"Yes but…rabbit ears?"

"Yes west rabbit ears."

"Why are you wearing rabbit ears?"

"Cause I thought it would be fun…" Prussia deadpanned before crying in frustration from the annoyed look on Ludwig's face.

"I'm not wearing them they are attached!"

"…Really?"

"…Yes. Really."

Out of curiosity Germany lifted his hand up and tugged on one of the fluffy ears; snatching his hand back when the Prussian on top of him cried out; shocked when tears of pain erupted in crimson eyes.

"What the hell Ludwig, that hurt~" He whined.

"Sorry." Germany said a little embarrassed.

"It's fine." He said rubbing his ear with one hand as the other wiped away tears.

"What happened to you?"

"I don't know but it's totally unawesome and it's giving me a headache." He huffed pouting slightly.

"Did you go out drinking with England again?"

"Nein, I was here all night, and before you ask I didn't prank call him again I think I learned my lesson the last time… life as Russia's scarf for a week is pretty terrifying." Gilbert said shivering at the memory.

Germany sighed before taking in his brother appearance. Big white fluffy ears, Gilbert's nose was a little pink and his eyes seemed a little larger than normal… and all he was wearing was a shirt, boxers and black gloves, Germany blushed.

"Get off me Gilbert."

"Why west~" Gilbert asked grinning.

"Now Gilbert."

Gilbert turned and crawled off him to stand at the end of the bed, Germany had to fight another blush as dirty thought flashed across his mind, he noticed that the back of Gilbert's shirt had ridden up in the back revealing another anomaly on his brother's body.

"You have a tail too?"

"Oh yeah I completely forgot." Gilbert said turning his head back to look at Germany before wiggling it. Germany just sighed before climbing out of bed to grab some clothes.

After Germany was dressed they went to the kitchen to grab some breakfast while Germany thought about the situation. Gilbert had just sat down to eat his pancakes and jam when someone burst through the front door.

"Was zum Teufel?" ("What the hell?") The German brothers said in unison.

"Gilly we're here~" France's unmistakable voice called from the front room.

"You better be up and dressed Gil or we are just going to drag you to the bar in your underwear!" Spain called out. Germany glared at his brother from across the table, Gilbert looking startled and grimacing tried to slip out of the chair before the other two entered but was too late, France and Spain entered the kitchen and stopped dead still when they caught sight of Prussia's head, an awkward silence followed.

"Why are you wearing bunny ears?" Spain asked breaking the silence.

"Ohonhonhon~ Did we interrupt something?" France grinned his perverted grin causing the two German's (Ones Prussian dammit!) to blush slightly.

"Nein you didn't interrupt something you pervert!" Prussia snapped at him.

"What's with the bunny ears then?" Spain asked.

"I don't know, they were there when I woke up."

"Why were they there?" Spain asked, opening his mouth to snap at the Spaniard Prussia was interrupted by France.

"We don't have time for this the club opens at five and we have things to do before then so let's go." He marched over and grabbed Gilbert from his chair dragging him out of the house, Germany following after slowly.

"It's only noon, und what about mein pants?!"

"You left a pair of cute black skinny jeans in the back of my car last time, just put those on." France said shoving Gilbert into the back of his car. Ludwig watched the crazy trio drive off before turning to go finish his breakfast.

And that's how Prussia discovered the resting place of his lost pants.

The End

…

…

Just kidding ^-^

**XxXGermanSparklePartyXxX(. random… not really… who wants to have a German sparkle party!? I DO!)**

It was around midnight when Germany heard the front door slam shut startling him from his book. Standing he followed the sounds of quiet sniffling till he entered the living room and found his brother sitting curled up in a chair glaring at the wall. Immediately Ludwig's mind took in several things wrong with his brother.(other than the bunny ears) One of Prussia's favorite black gloves was missing, revealing an angry red mark on his pale wrist, his clothes looked slightly disheveled, and he had been crying recently.

"What happened?" he asked sharply, startling Gilbert who hadn't noticed the other enter the room.

"I…I don't know." He whispered.

"What do you mean you don't know?" Germany asked harsher than he meant.

"What's happening to me west?" His brother asked ignoring the question. Germany sat down on the couch across from the chair.

"Gilbert why don't you tell me what happened?"

"Some idiot… at the club…"

* * *

" _Hey babe." A voice sounded from behind Prussia causing the albino ex-nation to turn around in his leather stool at a small black table in the back of the club. Standing behind him was a tall man with dark hair and hazel eyes grinned at him with a less that pleasant gleam in his eyes, unnerving Gilbert slightly._

" _Not interested." Gilbert told him preparing to turn around and get back to his beer, wishing that France and Spain hadn't disappeared off into the club leaving him to deal with pests like this._

" _Aww come on don't be like that~" the man whined stepping closer to Gilbert. Prussia took a second to size the man up before determining that he could kick his ass if he needed to._

" _Look man, I'm not here to get wasted and fuck anyone so you're better off going to find someone else." This did little to encourage the creepy man to leave. Gilbert tried turning but the man spun his chair back towards him._

" _Just one drink?" the man asked._

_"Nein verloren gehen." ("No get lost.") Gilbert growled. The man's grin widened as his eyes took on an even darker gleam._

" _You're German and you have rabbit ears… That's pretty hot." The man purred leaning close enough to Gilbert that he could smell the alcohol on his breath._

" _Can't you take a hint, I said nein and I'm pretty sure almost everyone knows what that word means." Prussia said leaning back away from the drunken man. Deciding he would rather leave that put up with the creep any more Prussia started to get up from his stool only for the man to grab his wrist and push him back down in the seat._

" _What the hell is your problem?" The man ignored him gripping Prussia wrist tighter. Prussia had just decided to punch the man in the jaw when he did something that startled the ex-nation._

" _Such pretty ears…" The man mumbled before reaching up and taking hold of one of the fluffy appendages freezing Gilbert to his spot in the stool._

" _Hey what are you doing don't touch-" He was cut off when the man suddenly started rubbing it, sending confusing ripples of pleasure down Prussia's spine._

" _Heh, what's wrong little German(Prussian!)_   _bunny?" The man whispered in his ear. Prussia felt freaked out and panicked at the strange feelings of pleasure._

" _Let go!" he yelled at the man trying to keep his voice from showing that he was scared. Tears pricked at his eyes despite his attempts to hold them back as his emotions started to overwhelm him._

" _Nope."_

" _S-stop." He whimpered trying to push the man away with his free hand. The man ignored him again and continued to rub his ear._

_"I suggest you get your hands off him if you want to keep them amigo." Spain growled appearing from the crowd of people with a glare._

_"I must agree with my Spanish friend, you don't want to lose your hands do you_   _ma chérie?" France asked also appearing from the crowed silent and angry behind the man._

" _Who the fuck are you guys?" he asked yanking Prussia up off the stool, his hand digging painfully into Gilberts wrist._

" _Why that's none of your business, now if you would please release my friend that would be helpful." France said with fake sweetness._

" _Why should I?"_

" _Because we wouldn't want you to get hurt." Spain answered taking a step towards the man._

" _Just try anything and see what happens." The man said smashing a trembling Gilbert to his chest._

 _France and Spain frowned before France reached up and pinched the nerve in the man's neck rendering him unconscious; his body falling to the floor with a loud crash._ ( **Yes I just used the Vulcan nerve pinch in my story (if you don't know what that is… well then good for you), they can't go around beating people up (only Prussia can cause he isn't a nation) so they needed a useful way to knock them out**.)

_Spain walked over to Gilbert and held him as he started to cry._

" _What's happening to me?" he asked rhetorically._

" _Let's get you home for the night then you should talk to Angleterre tomorrow." France cooed rubbing Gilbert's back before leading him out of the bar._

* * *

Ludwig sat and listened to the story with a calm face but on the inside he was livid.

" _How dare some…_ _pervertieren_   _… lay his disgusting hands on my brother with such nasty intentions!"_

"I started to panic west and I never panic, it was only when he grabbed my stupid ears." He growled poking at said ears as they hung down in front of his face.

"It's alright now east just get some rest, we have a meeting tomorrow, you can talk to England about getting them removed then." Germany said standing from the couch he started walking for the door when he paused and turned back.

"I was wondering… where did your glove go?"

"Oh…I didn't notice it was gone…" He mumbled picking at his now gloveless fingers.

"Gute Nacht Bruder." Germany said in a comforting voice.

"Gute Nacht."

**XxXCuddles!XxX**

"And I say we use a giant robot to cover the earth with a giant American flag to protect it from global warming!"

"That's the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard in my life you twit!"

"And why does it have to be an American flag why can't it me my flag, everyone is becoming one with me so it would save time, Da?"

This is how the meeting had been going on for hours and Germany was getting irritated.

"Gott when will it be over?" Prussia grumbled from beside him, his ears hidden under his cute yellow bird beanie were starting to hurt from being pinned down for so long and Gilbird had, had to vacate his head for the time being and sit on his shoulder so she started tugging at the hat angry that her spot was taken by some fake yellow bird.

"Soon." Was Ludwig's short reply, the urge to smash his face in to the desk in frustration was only added to when Italy beside him started going on about pasta to Romano who was fending off an extra cuddly Spain. Greece cuddling up to a sputtering red faced Japan, and Belarus was standing behind her brother glaring at everyone in the room.

Hungary was eyeing his brother suspiciously making Germany nervous while Austria tried to ignore the rambling Turkish nation beside him, while Switzerland pointed his gun at anyone who even looked in Liechtenstein's direction, and to top it all off it was America's turn to speak. Prussia sat at the table tapping his pen against his hat rhythmically; the loud noises in the room starting to irritate his new ears and his head hurt. He tried to distract himself by doodling all over the notebook sitting in front of him but the noise was slowly getting to him, until finally he snapped.

"I can't take this anymore!" Prussia screamed standing from his seat. Everyone stopped and stared at the angry Prussian ex-nation… and stared… and stared…and stared. It was making him nervous and uncomfortable.

"What are you all staring at?" He asked angrily.

"Bruder." Germany groaned smacking his hand to his forehead. Looking down he noticed that Gilbird in her anger at being evicted from her favorite spot had pulled the beanie loose, falling to the table with Gilbert's sudden movement.

"Uhh…Shit…"Muttered before running from the room with a blush across his face and his hands covering the ears.

"... what the hell was that?" Turkey asked outloud.

"Dudes were those bunny ears?"

"I believe they were."

"Oh. My. God... Kiku grab the camra we have prime material!" Hungary squeeled before charging out of the room.

"Excuse me Greece-san but i must go now." Kiku said wiggiling out from Greece's cuddles and jogged after Hungary.

"Shit." Before Germany even had a chance to move from his seat almost all the nations in the room were rushing out the door.

"Germany why does your brother have Rabbits ears?" England asked still in his seat across the table.

"I was going to ask you that same question; no matter I can still ask you how to get rid of them."

"Oui they are messing with his head." France piped in, already having seen Prussia's ears he was in no mood to rush after him with the others.

"What do you mean frog?"

"He is over emotional." Germany told him.

"How so?" England asked confused. So they told him about what happened at the club.

"He would have usually just punched someone like that in the face, but he was frightened and panicked that is not normal for him." France said getting up from the table and walking from the room after the mob of nations.

"So do you know how to help my brother?"

"I might, but until I know for sure you might want to keep him home and away from too many people."

"Danke, I'll go grab him and take him home now seeing as no one is likely to get back to the meeting after this."

"I'll come with you and hold off the horde so you can leave." England said standing from his chair and following after Germany.

**XxXWhooSceneChange!XxX**

" _Too many people!"_ Prussia's mind screamed as he struggled to breath. He didn't know what made him panic back in the meeting room but he was to freaked out to think about it until finally he found himself hiding in a supply closet curled up in a corner struggling to control his erratic breathing.

" _Breath Prussia just breath there is nothing to panic about!"_ He yelled at himself but couldn't listen to his own mind as he heard the footfalls of several pairs of feet outside the closet door.

"I'm sure this is where he went." A voice sounding to Prussia like Hungary's whispered from outside.

" _Gott why can't they leave me alone?!"_ His breath coming out in short gasps as his chest tightened in fear.

" _This is stupid there is no reason for me to feel like this I'm the awesome Prussia I fear nothing!"_

Again his mind was over taken and his vision became hazy and his thoughts clouded, it was like floating in fog; he slowly lost himself in it. The door to the closet started to open as someone turned the knob. The silhouette of Hungary stood before him without his realizing; his thoughts so consumed by fear and panic that his mind couldn't focus on anything else.

"P-Prussia?" Hungary's worry coated voice sounded not heard by the one it was directed at.

"Prussia are you alright?" She asked kneeling down in front of the hyperventilating albino. Prussia sensed rather than saw her near him his body tensed as he buried his head into his knees.

"Gilbert what's wrong, please tell me." The only sign that he heard her was a small whimper. The rabbit ears were flat against his silver hair his body tensed and trembling, the soft gasps for air; a clue to Hungary of his mental state, memories of when she and him used to chase after rabbits trying to catch them bubbled to the surface.

"Gil it's alright we're not going to hurt you." She whispered soothingly glancing back at Japan who understood and started ushering people away from closet.

"Ve~ is mister Prussia going to be alright?" Italy asked loudly from his spot next to Japan causing the slowly calming Gilbert to tense again.

"Hush Italy-san can you not see that he need's quiet?"

"Oh…Sorry…" Italy said looking at Prussia again as Hungary pet the albino's hair soothingly muttering comforting reassurances. Just as Japan managed to get most of the nations to head off to do something else when an irritated German voice sounded from behind Italy causing the Italian to give a startled squeak.

"What is going on here?" Germany asked eyeing the remaining nations, the look on Germany's face gave a reason to those remaining that maybe it was better to go find something else to do and hope that Hungary got some pictures of the bunnyfied Gilbert. ( **yes… Bunnyfied isn't a word… I can make up words if I want! Don't you judge me dictionary!** )

"Ve~ Germany, what's happening to Gilbert?" The question slipping out before he could stop himself from asking.

"What do you mean?" He asked before looking into the closet himself, his heart almost broke at the sight of his brother curled up crying in Hungary's lap.

"Bruder?" Upon hearing his voice Gilbert jumped up from Elizaveta's lap and practically flung himself at Germany. Both men fell back; Prussia landing on top of Germany.

"Gilbert what's wrong with you?" His face flaring red as he stared at his brother confused when Gilbert started to rub his head against Germany's chest.

"He can't understand you." Hungary informed him getting up off the floor and dusting herself off.

"What do you mean?" Japan asked, secretly snapping pictures with his phone.

"Well when I tried to talk to him the only thing he understood was the tone of my voice and my nonthreatening posture."

"Oh dear…" England said looking very guilty.

"What did you do this time Angleterre?" France asked just having come back from making sure the other nations were truly gone.

"I think I know what your brother is suffering from." He said blushing all the way up to his eyebrows, France caught on instantly.

"Oh Angleterre you didn't?"  
"It seems like I might have…"

"Nyo~" Gilbert cooed.

"What did you do?" Hungary asked, secretly excited at the knowledge the England could turn anyone he wanted into adorable little neko-like things.

"Well I don't remember casting the spell… so that means I must have used a potion… but I don't remember that either unless… oh dear god." Arthur suddenly cried.

"What?" Hungary asked again her impatience getting to her. (She  _ **NEEDED**_ to know how it happened it was for the goodness of fangirlkind! (Ignore this I've had too much sugar today -3-))

"Well you see… I had Russia over for tea to try and improve our 'relationship'." (read: He didn't want to one day find himself locked in a basement with the threat of becoming one over his head.) "He seemed really interested in some of my potions… he might have taken one… to use as revenge; it seems he didn't find the idea that Prussia had lived a week as his scarf funny." He said muttering the last part.

"Well now that you know what it is how do we fix it?" Germany asked trying to pry his now super cuddly brother off his chest. Prussia was having none of that and started to nuzzle Germany's neck causing the younger's face to become a brighter shade of red. Hungary gave a little squeal and Japan took more pictures.

"Maybe we should go somewhere else to talk about that." France said for once with a completely straight face in a situation so adorable.

"Why?" Germany asked confused, Hungary and Japan's face's lit up.

"Because old chap we need to talk in private." England said starting to walk off. Germany gathered him and his clingy brother up from the floor and started after him. France stayed behind watching Elizabeta's hungry eye's follow them.

"Darling girl, if you stay out of this one I promise you some delicious photos of America and mon petit Canada." Hungary seemed to think it over for a long time before she got a sly grin.

"How about those pictures and one of you and caterpillar brows?"

"Eliza darling consider it done yesterday." He said pulling an envelope from his pocket (he had in fact been ready for something like this since yesterday) and waving it at her, she made to grab it but Francis pulled back at the last moment.

"Remember this goes for Japan too."

"I understand France-san." Japan said eyeing the envelope; his expression more controlled then Elizaveta's but still as hungry. France nodded and tossed the envelope at them.

"I have to ask though… why are you doing this?" Hungary asked him.

"It's simple… I have been trying to get those two together since I discovered my little Gilly had a crush on Luddy."

"He does?" Japan asked still looking through the pictures in his hands.

"Oh yes though he doesn't remember telling me, you see he was so very drunk at the time." He said an evilly perverted grin appearing on his face. ( **France is the master pervert… he was doing what they do before they even knew what it was.** )

**XxXTheBirdsAndTheBunny'sXxX**

Sitting in one of the many private sitting areas around the main building England gathered up the courage to tell Germany the way to turn his bother back to normal.

"If it had been anyone else I would have laughed you know…" He said watching Gilbert continue to nuzzle Ludwig.

"What do you mean?" He asked giving up on trying to pry Gilbert away from him and out of his lap.

"Your brother… due to the state of the potion is going into… heat…"

"Heat… like a… cat?" Germany asked slowly his face once again going red.

"Well yes like a cat… only not."

"Please just explain it to me clearly." Germany heaved a sigh.

"You see the only way to reverse his rabbit-like state is for him to mate… only he must mate with the first person to have touched his ears… are you following?" upon hearing this Germany got a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach.

"He has to sleep with the guy from the bar?" He asked even though a small voice in his mind told him it was the wrong answer.

"Not exactly… can you think of anyone else?" Arthur asked even though he knew the answer, it was sitting right in front of him after all, he just needed Germany to accept it. Germany's mind flashed back to yesterday morning and the feeling in his stomach got worse.

"Oh gott… I didn't mean to I was just curious!" He exclaimed to himself burying his face in his hands. Gilbert sensing his brother's distress cooed and nuzzled his hair.

"Think of it this way... would you rather it have been the guy from the bar?"

Anger from the night before flared in Germany, looking up at his innocent looking brother head tilted to the side smiling cheerfully at him he sighed.

"Nien… I… I just need to think about this."

"I understand, but if you don't do something soon someone might try and take advantage of him... considering who used the potion on him and all." England warned him getting up from his seat.

"If you decide that you don't want to… you know mate… then give me a call and I'll see what I can do." He said before leaving Germany alone with the still smiling Gilbert.

"Why me?" Germany groaned

"Nyo~" Gilbert cooed in response.

Getting Gilbert to sit still in the car had been a miracle in Ludwig's mind seeing as the ex-nation never sat still in the car even when he was completely human. So when Gilbert just sat there and stared at him, sure Germany was annoyed by the staring but he was surprised at how silent the car ride was.

"Hey Gilbert are you hungry?" He asked after unlocking the front door for him, before he remembered that his brother couldn't understand but was shocked when Gilbert cooed and took off toward the kitchen.

"Well at least he understands some things." He heard Gilbert coo to himself in the kitchen. When he entered he saw that Gilbert had discovered the carrots and was sitting on the floor happily nibbling away on them in front of the fridge.

"Gott… you are just like a rabbit aren't you." Ludwig said to himself before deciding to cook dinner.

**Later that night**

Gilbert stared at him confused.

"Bruder you must go to bed in  _your_  bed." Ludwig explained for the third time, but when his brother gave him another head tilt and frown he gave up.

"Alright fine." He said turning and starting down the hall toward his room knowing that his brother would follow behind and sure enough as Ludwig stripped down and climbed into bed his brother did the same. Crawling under the covers and popping up near Ludwig's head he cooed before snuggling close awkwardly close.

This caused Germany to think about what England had said. It wasn't that he didn't love Gilbert, in fact it was the opposite he loved Gilbert, more than as a brother, but he was afraid that if he told him this then the feelings wouldn't be returned. The thought of 'mating', as England put it, with his brother without the other being fully aware of it seemed wrong.

"But if I don't do it someone might try and take advantage of him." Germany muttered before drifting off to sleep.

Later that night he was roused from his sleep by ripples of pleasure that coursed through his body. As he became more aware of his surroundings he realized that someone (that person being Prussia he realized) was grinding back against him panting slightly and whining.

"G-Gilbert what are you doing?"

"Nyo~" Gilbert gave a needy whine turning over so he was face to face with Ludwig before pressing his body flush against him.

"Wha- Uhn." Ludwig's breath hitched in his throat as Gilbert started to roll his hip against Ludwig's, grinding their clothed erections together.

"G-Gilbert." He panted his hips moving in rhythm with Gilbert's, picking up speed, until finally Ludwig reached out and grasped Gilbert's hips to stop him.

"Nyo~" Gilbert whined at the loss of friction.

"Patience Gilbert." Ludwig whispered before reaching behind him to root through the nightstand drawer for the lube he keeps in it.

"Gilbert your clothes." He said pulling his own clothes from his body, when he looks over at Gilbert he sees he's done the same. The sight of Gilbert naked panting and needy makes his painful erection twitch. He coats his fingers with the lube and pulls his brother into his lap kissing him.

"This is going to be uncomfortable." He whispered in Gilbert's ear before inserting a finger into the pale man.

"Nyo~" Gilbert whimpers at the awkward feeling of having a finger inside him. Ludwig trails kisses down Gilbert's neck and chest. After a minute he inserted a second finger sliding it in slowly, stretching and scissoring. Gilbert panted, grinding his hips down, wanting more pleasure. Finally Ludwig inserted a third finger pumping it into the needy ex-nation, he was searching for that one spot that would make Gilbert cry out.

"NYO~" he had found it. He hit that spot a couple more times before pulling his fingers out.

"N-nyo~"

"Shh." Ludwig cooed leaving love bites along Gilbert's neck. He lifted Gilbert up enough to line himself up with Gilbert's entrance before lowering the panting bunny-man and sliding into him. He groaned in pleasure and waited for Gilbert to get used to the feeling of him inside him.

"Nyo~" Gilbert cooed after a minute bucking his hips. Ludwig started to move, thrusting deep before pulling nearly all the way out and thrusting again. Reaching up he rubbed the base of one of the bunny ears drawing a loud moan from Gilbert's throat.

"Nyo, Nyo, Nyo!"

"Gilbert~" He moaned his rhythm picking up speed with every moan that left Gilbert's mouth. He felt heat coiling inside him and knew he was close. Taking his brother's erection in his hand he started pumping, drawing more pleasured moans from the pale trembling lips.

"Ahh!" Gilbert came, the white liquid landing on his stomach. The feeling of Gilbert clenching around him drove Ludwig over the edge, with one more thrust he came, spilling his seed deep inside Gilbert before pulling out.

Looking up into his brothers eyes he saw awareness, not just the glazed over look he had before all this.

"G-Gilbert I-"

Gilbert silenced him with a kiss.

"I know… I'm glad it was you… besides I kinda molested you awake so it's partly my fault, not that I minded I just wish I could have been a little more aware of you fucking me."

Ludwig's face went red. "We could always play again later." Slipped from his mouth before he thought better of it.

"Sounds fun, but maybe we should sleep first…okay shower first sleep second then wake up and have great morning sex."

Ludwig sighed, leave it to Gilbert to make everything lewd. Ludwig picked Gilbert up and carried him to the bathroom.

"Hey Luddy…"

"Yeah?"

"You know I love you right?" Gilbert mumbled his cheeks pink. Ludwig smiled leaning down avoiding the twitching rabbit ears and placed a kiss on Gilbert's forehead.

"Ja I know, I love you too."

**Author's Note:**

> Truthfully, how bad was this?
> 
> I've been beating myself up to write this and just get it over with and well… I would like to know if… you all liked it or not.
> 
> Even my smut has a plot… I'm never going to be able to write a story that doesn't have one… I've accepted that I may never be able to write crack.


End file.
